Devices configured to be positioned at vertically elevated locations, such as portable radio antenna systems, may operate in a variety of locations and environmental conditions, and the performance of such devices may depend on such factors as the rotational orientation of the device and/or the vertical height of the device above ground level. For example, portable radio antenna systems may be configured to perform optimally when elevated above ground level by at least a particular height and/or when assuming a particular orientation with respect to a compass direction. To meet these conditions, the device may be supported by a support structure that maintains the device at a customizable vertical position and rotational orientation. However, the rotational orientation of the device may be unintentionally varied by environmental factors such as wind, and it may be difficult or cumbersome to precisely adjust the rotational orientation of the device.